


Halloween

by Hellokaelyn



Series: Fictober 2019 [31]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fictober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-15 23:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21261443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: It was Halloween and anything but quiet in the Torres household. All thanks to one tiny human.





	Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> FICTOBER IS DONE GUYS  
Happy Halloween my loves ❤
> 
> Prompt: "Scared, me?"

It was Halloween and anything but quiet in the Torres household. All thanks to one tiny human.  
  
Nick was tempted to rub his temples as another shout came from Charlotte upstairs followed by her feet thundering across the floor. They hadn't even left to go trick-or-treating yet and he already was done for the night.  
  
Ellie came walking into the living room, dropping down beside him with her phone held out in front of her. She and Delilah had been facetiming for the last hour, which led to Nick being the one to get Charlotte ready..hence the start of his headache.  
  
"Are you two _sure_ you don't want to come with us? I think it'd be fun as a grou-"  
  
Delilah got cut off as a screaming half naked Johnny went running past in the background, followed by Tim running after him holding out a pair of pants.  
  
"Johnny put your pants on! Morgan was joking about the ants!"  
  
Delilah groaned, dropping her head. Ellie covered her mouth to muffle her laughter while Nick full out laughed, headache be damned.  
  
"_Again_ are you sure you don't wanna join us? God knows it'd be nice to have another pair of adults."  
  
Charlotte who had been coming down the stairs dashed into the living room. "No!"  
  
Nick and Ellie jumped at her shout, not having heard her come down.  
  
"Why not sweets?" Ellie asked, grinning as she looked over her costume.  
  
"Yeah.." Nick squinted his eyes at her. "Why don't you want to go with your best friends?"  
  
"Because!" Charlotte put her hands on her hips. "Morgan is dressing as a queen and making everyone bow down to her!"  
  
"...True." Delilah said through the phone. "She threw a fit earlier when Tim took too long to bow."  
  
"See!" Charlotte gestured towards the phone with a 'duh' tone. "I am Agent Torres and Agent Torres does _not_ bow!"  
  
With a 'hmph' Charlotte stuck her nose in the air and spun around, stomping back towards the stairs, her little NCIS windbreaker being the last thing they saw as she ran up.  
  
"Aw she's a mini NCIS Agent." Delilah said with a laugh. "Guessing that was your idea Nick?"  
  
Nick scoffed. "No!"  
  
"It was all her idea." Ellie chuckled.

* * *

  
  
They had hit a lot of houses in the hour they had been out, Charlotte still had her energy as she skipped on the sidewalk with her bag of candy swinging along beside her.  
  
Charlotte suddenly stopped, staring at the house in front of her with wide eyes.  
  
It was one of those highly decorated houses, complete with actual scary looking decorations and not the more kid friendly ones other houses they went to had. Ahead of them, they could just barely make out a group of kids shouting as they ran, most likely coming from the same house Charlotte seemed interested in.  
  
"Want me to come with you?" Nick asked her, resting a hand on her head.  
  
Charlotte huffed. "Scared, me?" She straightened her back, her face turning serious as she puffed out her chest. Ellie coughed to hide her laugh behind him. "Agents don't get scared!"  
  
"Well okay then." Nick said amused, going back to stand beside Ellie as Charlotte confidently walked up the houses walkway.  
  
Ellie exchanged a look with him before turning to watch her.  
  
Charlotte walked past all the screaming or shouting decorations, even the ones that tried grabbing for you without flinching. But then the second her foot hit the top porch step, a giant realistic looking rubber spider fell from the ceilings roof.  
  
"DADDYYYY!"  
  
Nick let out a 'oof' as she ran at him, jumping into his arms full force. He had to bite his tongue hard to keep from laughing, Ellie beside him moved to rub Charlotte's back but was trying hard to hold back her own laugh too.  
  
"I don't like this house!" She cried, burying her face in his neck.  
  
"It's okay princess, how about we head to the next one?" Nick shared a smile with Ellie, already continuing down the sidewalk.  
  
"Can-" Charlotte sniffled. "Can you and mommy come with me?"  
  
"Of course sweets." Ellie said softly, pressing a kiss to her head. "Daddy will protect us, right Nick?" She said with barely covered amusement sending him a wink.  
  
Nick rolled his eyes at her but chuckled lightly. "Like I'd let any spiders or monsters get my girls."  
  
Charlotte nodded, smiling again as she wiggled to be let down. Nick set her down and immediately she slid her bag handle to her arm, grabbing hold of Ellie's hand with her left and Nick's with her right.  
  
Later that night Nick leaned against Charlotte's doorway, his arms wrapped around Ellie who was leaning against his chest. They watched their little girl for a second, passed out on her bed after crashing from all the sugar she had.  
  
"Tonight was pretty great." Ellie whispered, resting her hands on Nick's arms.  
  
Nick grinned, pressing a kiss to her neck before moving away from the doorway and unwrapping his arms from around her to grab her hand, pulling her gently towards their bedroom. "I have an idea to make it even better."  
  
"Nick!" Ellie whispered, laughing a bit too loudly as he picked her up the second they were in the room with the door shut.


End file.
